Cats of Aperture
by WhispersongWarrior
Summary: Six cats, a strange cat "shelter" called Aperture and only one way to escape. Follow Wheatley, Chell, Pea and Atlas in their adventure as they try to escape out of the Aperture. ((AU where the portal characters are cats (this may contain some Chelley later))
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter(s)...**_

_**I don't own Portal or the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to Valve (I only own the designs of the cats, I think)**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Too late...**

A white tom-cat opened his blue eyes. _Where... __Where__ am I?_ He wondered while looking around. He was laying in a small cage that was surrounded by other cages that looked exactly the same as the one he was in. There was only one difference: the number on the door of the cage.

It was pretty dark in the room and he was sure that most of the cats were sleeping, because he could hear noises of snoring and breathing.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded him. When he could see again, he saw a creature he knew as a human picking up the cage of a large gray cat with two scars on its right eye. The cat hissed angry at the human as he took the cage with him and left the room.

When the human disappeared behind a white door, the lights turned off again and the white cat blinked several times before he could see in the dark.

He heard a sound coming from the cage that was on the left of the one he was in. When he turned his head, he saw a brown and white tabby cat stretching its paws in front of it. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak the lights flashed on again and a human stepped into the room. This time the human walked in _his_ direction.

Scared, he turned around and searched for a way out of this cage, but he didn't find one.

His blue eyes were filled with fear as he looked over his shoulder at the nearing human and he made a scared, high-pitched sound as the human picked up his cage.

He turned his head to look at the brown and white tabby, she was looking back at him, her pale amber eyes were filled with fear, too. She tried to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. He looked at her for some seconds, not understanding what she wanted to tell him. She said it again, but again, there was no sound.

When he heard the sound of an opening door, he knew it was too late for him to escape...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Newcomers**

Chell woke up from the noise of a hissing cat.

_And again, another one that will be gone forever..._ She thought when she saw the gray cat and the human disappearing behind the white door.

She stretched her forepaws in front of her and yawned.

When she turned her head, she saw that one of the newcomers was sitting in the cage that was on the right of hers. It was a white cat with bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

She had the feeling that she'd seen this cat before, but she didn't know how that was possible, because she had lost all of her memories that were from before she woke up in this strange place.

The familiar white cat looked at her and wanted to say something, but closed his mouth when a human stepped into the room and turned the lights on.

The human said something in its own language, one that cats can't understand, before walking towards the cage next to her, the one with the white cat in it.

Chell watched him panic and searching for a way to escape. When the human picked up his cage, she tried to tell him that if he wanted to escape out of his cage, he had to claw at the human's hand. Her lips moved, but there was no sound.

_Oh no, not again!_

Chell had a strange voice, sometimes she was able to talk like any normal cat, but sometimes she couldn't even make the weakest sound. She couldn't control when this was happening and on moments like this, she wished that she was a normal cat without problems with her voice.

Fear filled her eyes, something that didn't happen often when a cat was taken away by the humans. But this time.. That cat.. She knew him, but she didn't know how.

Again, she tried to tell him to set his claws in the humans hand, but he couldn't hear her.

She felt even more fear and this time also sadness when the door closed. _And there goes another one... Gone forever..._

She stared at the floor of her cage and wondered why she still wasn't gone, because she'd been here for much longer than the most of the other cats that were taken away. She kept staring at her paws and the floor of the cage when the door opened again and a new cage was placed next to her. The lights flashed off again.

"C'mon, Pea, wake up!"

A female voice made her look up and stopped her thoughts about the white cat.

In the cage next to her were two cats. One of them was a small, chubby calico with a stumpy tail and blue eyes and the other one was tall and was white with large gray spots. The calico was prodding her paw at the shoulder of the gray and white cat while he was sleeping.

"Pea? Are you still alive? Please say or do something!" She kept prodding the cat, whose name was probably Pea, until he opened one of his bright orange eyes.

"Atlas..." He meowed slowly before closing his eye again. "Please stop that, I'm trying to sleep."

"But, Pea, look around, we're not at home!" Atlas, the calico, said, but she didn't stop.

Chell watched how Pea opened both of his orange eyes and how Atlas stopped rodding him and told him what happened.

"Wait..." Chell meowed curiously. "Do you mean you weren't asleep at the time you entered this building?"

Atlas nodded. "Yep."

The brown and white tabby blinked a few times and wanted to ask something else, but Pea interrupted her by introducing himself.

"My name's Pea and this is my sister, Atlas." he said friendly. "Who're you?"

"My name is Chell. Ni..." Her voice stopped, again.

"Nice to meet you, Chell. Why didn't you finish your sentence?" Atlas looked a bit worried. "Is something wrong?"

Chell shook her head as an answer.

And again, the lights in the room were turned on again. A human with a cage stepped into the room, this time the cat in the cage wasn't a newcomer, it was the white cat...


End file.
